The present disclosure relates generally to administration of wireless peripheral devices and more particularly, remotely and securely managing wireless peripheral devices in an enterprise setting.
Wireless peripheral devices, such as keyboards, mice, headsets, etc., provide the convenience of connectivity to user devices without using physical ports to connect. However, the wireless connection may provide an attack vector for malicious parties. For instance, the pairing process for wireless peripheral devices may pose a security threat due to the many chances for human error which may be exploited. In secure settings, such as enterprise settings, wireless peripheral devices may not be deployed due to the security threat posed by the pairing process. Remote management of wireless peripheral devices may also be difficult in enterprise settings.